


Blair's Revenge

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys go out to dinner again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair's Revenge

## Blair's Revenge

by James Rellan

Not mine, no money made

This story is a sequel to: Public Nookie 

* * *

Blair spotted Jim just as he walked in the door. He took a moment to center himself then smiled and waved. 

Jim sat down. "Hey, Chief. So, what's up? Why are you paying for dinner?" 

"Got my grant check," Blair said. "Paid my bills and, what do you know, I had some left over. Thought we both deserved a treat." 

"This is a pretty swanky place. You sure...?" 

Blair subtly kicked Jim under the table. "Smart ass. Just don't expect me to buy more than rice cakes and honey when I shop for groceries." 

The waiter showed up with impeccable timing with the drinks Blair preordered. He waited patiently yet unobtrusively for the two to order. 

"We'll have the house specialty with baked potato. Butter, no steak sauce and oil and vinegar dressing," Blair managed to talk faster than Jim could protest. 

The waiter nodded, gave a 'very good sir' and disappeared. 

Jim looked amused. "So, since when do we have oil and vinegar instead of steak sauce?" 

Blair quelled the urge to stick his tongue out. "It's for the salads not the steak, Jim. Drink your wine." 

"Are you gonna try to get me drunk? I'll have you know, I'm an easy lay." 

"Don't I know it," Blair agreed. "Thank god for that." 

Jim almost spit his wine all over the table. One sock covered foot ran its way up his leg to settle comfortably against his crotch. "Sandburg." 

"Hmm?" Blair studied the decor seemingly oblivious to anything else. 

The toes gripped and pushed against the rapidly hardening cock causing an increase in Jim's heart rate. He made no move to dislodge the foot. 

The waiter returned with their salads. Blair took the opportunity to rub Jim's cock with his whole foot. He smiled serenely at the waiter who looked at Jim's reddening face with mild concern. 

"Is something wrong, sir?" 

"No," Jim bit out. "Nothing. Thanks." 

When the man left, Jim glared over at his partner innocently eating his salad. Jim reached down and tried to adjust himself but the foot chased the hand away. 

"I love you," Blair began. He whispered just loud enough for Jim to hear. "You are so sexy in that suit. It makes me want to rip it off of you." 

Jim stifled a moan. The foot rubbed harder now and he pushed against it. 

"I've wanted you all day," Blair continued. I taught about various ritual practices today. All I could think of was our mating ritual. You know the one. Where you're in bed, lying on your belly, waiting for me to take you." 

"Jim?" 

The Sentinel looked at his Guide. 

"I want you to come," Blair ordered. 

Jim looked at him in shock. The foot rubbed harder and faster. 

"Come, Jim. Come now. Now." The command rippled through Jim and he held the foot against him jerking hard against it. 

When Jim recovered, he looked up to see Blair smiling at him. 

"Payback, loverboy, is a helluva lot of fun." 

* * *

End Blair's Revenge by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
